White Wolf
by gyllians
Summary: Luhan seorang guru, Sehun seorang murid. HunHan, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Luhan, Smut, NC, PWP, Lime, One shot, Werewolf AU


_Inspired by Maroon 5 - Animals_

_._

_"Maybe you think that you can hide,_

_I can smell your scent from miles."_

_._

_**HunHan, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Luhan, Smut, NC, PWP, Lime, One shot, Werewolf AU**_

.

.

.

_Requested by __**Byunkkaeb**_

_**.**_

Pilihan terburuk yang pernah dipilih Luhan adalah pulang sendirian.

Luhan bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi di pinggiran kota. Bukan pekerjaan utama, cuma sampingan. Luhan seorang guru di salah satu sekolah kecil di kotanya. Ketertarikan luar biasanya pada sejarah membuat Luhan terdampar menjadi guru sejarah untuk anak sekolah menengah atas. Gajinya tidak seberapa, cuma cukup untuk makan sementara ia punya segudang kebutuhan lain yang harus dipenuhi. Uang sewa apartemen, serta uang-uang lain.

Fakta kalau uang kerja _part time_ hampir tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari gajinya membuat Luhan rela mengorbankan waktu santai-santainya. Siang hari, ia dikenal sebagai Ibu Guru Lu yang sangat baik dan cantik. Sore dan malam hari, Luhan adalah seorang barista paruh waktu yang kelihatan seperti mahasiswi padahal usianya sudah mencapai dua puluh tujuh.

Kedai kopi tempat Luhan bekerja tutup pukul dua belas malam tepat. Rumah Luhan tidak terlalu jauh. Bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit jika ia memotong lewat hutan kota. Biasanya, Luhan bakal pulang bersama Do Kyungsoo, salah satu teman kerjanya. Luhan bisa dengan percaya diri melintasi hutan kota karena ada Kyungsoo.

Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

Kyungsoo absen hari ini. Tugasnya membludak dan Kyungsoo _off_ selama empat hari. Fakta kalau Kyungsoo seorang mahasiswi semester akhir sempat dilupakan Luhan karena sikap Kyungsoo jauh lebih dewasa dari Luhan. Kyungsoo bisa keluar kerja kapan saja, dan Luhan harus pulang sendirian melintasi hutan kota yang gelap sendirian.

Seperti perkiraannya, bulu kuduk Luhan meremang begitu memasukki area hutan yang gelap. Oke, Luhan sudah ratusan kali melintasi tempat ini, tapi ia belum pernah lewat sini sendirian. Sempat terfikirkan olehnya untuk lewat jalur utama saja, tapi itu bakal memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Butuh empat puluh lima menit untuk mencapai apartemennya sementara Luhan sudah sangat mengantuk.

Luhan melangkah dengan ragu-ragu. Biasanya dia bakal ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo, membicarakan kurir tampan dari toko sebelah yang bernama Kim Jongin, atau soal bos mereka yang kelewat cerewet. Untuk kali ini, yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kakinya.

Luhan berusaha berfikiran positif. Tidak akan ada orang jahat yang mengganggunya, tidak akan ada hantu yang menakut-nakutinya. Selama Luhan berani, semuanya bakal baik-baik saja, begitu menurutnya.

Baru saja Luhan berusaha membuat sugesti baik, sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Suara geraman hewan terdengar dari balik semak belukar yang ada di dekatnya. Luhan teringat soal anjing rabies yang terlepas dari penangkaran kota minggu lalu.

"_Jangan anjing itu. Kumohon._"

Luhan bedoa sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Luhan bukan orang yang religius, tapi setidaknya ia pergi ke gereja satu minggu sekali. Luhan berharap doa-doa yang dilontarkannya didengar oleh Tuhan.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Luhan histeris saat sesuatu (atau seseorang) mencekal lengannya, lalu memojokkan Luhan pada sebuah pohon pinus tua. Figur tinggi dengan badan proporsional khas aktor-aktor yang sering ditonton Luhan lewat drama berdiri di hadapannya, menghimpit Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya uang. Di dompetku cuma ada lima dolar. Ambil saja, tapi jangan bunuh aku."

Luhan mulai meracau. Ia panik bukan main. Alih-alih sebuah jawaban yang didengar Luhan, melainkan suara nafas terengah-engah dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Bahkan laki-laki tinggi itu dengan berani meraba lengan kurus Luhan.

"Sonsaengnim.."

Luhan serasa dipukul dengan pukulan _baseball_, atau palu, atau apapun. Pokoknya suara figur tinggi di hadapannya membuat Luhan lagi-lagi terkejut. Suara laki-laki ini terasa tak asing bagi Luhan. Apalagi saat laki-laki ini memanggilnya 'sonsaengnim'. Mungkinkah, laki-laki ini salah satu dari muridnya ?

"Tolong aku."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar. Sekitarnya sangat gelap, tapi bulan purnama penuh membantu Luhan untuk melihat guratan wajah dari laki-laki jangkung yang sekarang mulai meraba pinggangnya ini.

Luhan yakin sekali bahwa laki-laki ini adalah salah satu muridnya. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing. Sulit sekali mengingat namanya karena sebagian besar murid laki-laki Luhan memiliki tinggi yang melebihi dirinya. Tapi, seragam sekolah yang dikenakan laki-laki itu, juga tanda nama di dada kirinya membuat segalanya jadi jelas.

"Oh S-sehun."

Luhan tahu anak ini. Sehun adalah salah satu murid pendiam. Dia tidak banyak tanya saat di kelas, tapi selalu dapat nilai bagus. Sehun memang tidak ranking satu, tapi Luhan tahu Sehun sebenarnya hanya malas berusaha saja. Kalau Sehun mau lebih rajin, mungkin Sehun sudah ada di peringkat pertama sejak kelas satu.

"Ini sudah malam," ucap Luhan sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya, tapi murid pendiam itu lagi-lagi menghimpir Luhan. "Orang tuamu pasti khawatir."

"Aku butuh batuanmu, Saem," timpal Sehun dengan suara serak.

Luhan merasa menjadi guru paling berdosa sedunia. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap suara anak didiknya seksi ?!

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," tambah Sehun.

Dahi Luhan berkerut dalam. Apalagi saat ia menyadari Sehun berkeringat. Tatapan mata Sehun kelihatan tidak fokus dan secara tidak sengaja Luhan merasakan bagian bawah Sehun yang keras menggesek pinggir perutnya.

Luhan ingin lompat ke jurang saat itu juga.

"Aku masuk masa _mating_," Sehun kelihatan berusaha keras untuk menahan.. ehm, nafsunya. "Ini masa pertamaku dan aku sedang berada dalam fase paling menyebalkan. Aku sedang _loop_."

Luhan melongo. Otaknya terlalu lamban untuk mencerna perkataan anak didiknya. Oke, bisa saja Sehun sedikit aneh. Kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya, Sehun benar-benar terlihat sedang memohon sebuah bantuan. Luhan ingin membantu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang," Sehun berucap dengan gusar dan Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun sedang berusaha menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan.

Luhan sudah tidak perawan. Pengalaman pertamanya dua tahun lalu, bersama mantan pacarnya yang sekarang sudah pindah ke Singapura untuk bekerja. Mereka putus tujuh bulan lalu. Itu bukan masalah penting. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah, seharusnya Luhan menolak karena ia tidak begitu mengenal Sehun. Seharusnya Luhan menolak perlakukan Sehun karena Oh Sehun adalah anak didiknya sendiri.

Tapi, bohong kalau Luhan tidak merindukan disentuh laki-laki.

Luhan bisa makin gila.

"Lain waktu, Saem," Sehun mengendus-endus leher Luhan, dan Luhan merasa makin berdosa karena ia menikmatinya. "Aku berharap aku bisa melewati masa _loop_-ku dan aku mau kau jadi _mate_-ku di masa _heat_ nanti. Untuk saat ini-"

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, lalu mengecup dalam bibir gurunya itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, terlalu menikmati ciuman Sehun. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Luhan tidak berciuman. Rasanya seperti mendapat ciuman pertama lagi. Luhan sampai heran. Sehun baru delapan belas dan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pencium handal di usia yang sangat muda ?

"-aku akan menandaimu dulu. Dengan begini, tak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu sampai aku masuk masa _heat_."

Dan Luhan hampir kelepasan mendesah saat Sehun menggingit perpotongan lehernya secara lembut, yang ajaibnya meninggalkan bekas keunguan, seolah Sehun baru saja menggigit Luhan secara keras.

"Seminggu lagi temui aku di sini. Kumohon," Sehun melepas gigitannya.

Luhan bingung, tentu saja. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Sehun. Soal _mating_-lah, soal _loop_-lah, soal _heat_-lah. Bagaimana bisa ia menuruti permintaan Sehun sementara ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada muridnya itu ? Lalu, apa maksud Sehun menciumnya, lalu menggigit lehernya ?

"Jangan kabur. Aku bakal tetap bisa menemukanmu," ucap Sehun lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar memperkosamu."

Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid berkata sekasar itu pada gurunya ? Luhan ingin memukul Sehun, lalu melaporkan murid kurang ajar itu pada bimbingan konseling. Tapi, Sehun sudah berlari menjauh dan menghilang di kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanda yang dimaksud Sehun memang sungguhan sebuah 'tanda'.

Luhan sudah menggosok bekas gigitan Sehun beberapa kali, dan tanda itu sama sekali tidak hilang, bahkan setelah lima hari pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Luhan secara terpaksa mengenakan syal saat mengajar maupun saat bekerja paruh waktu.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menanyakan soal keberadaan syal yang melingkar di leher Luhan selama beberapa hari. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari _hectic week_-nya dan bisa bekerja lagi. Luhan cuma bisa menjawab sekenanya seperti 'dingin' atau 'syal ini bagus' atau mengajukan alasan-alasan norak lainnya. Luhan tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu ada _kissmark_ yang dibuat anak didiknya di lehernya.

_"-aku akan menandaimu dulu. Dengan begini, tak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu sampai aku masuk masa _heat_."_

Kata-kata Sehun kembali bergaung di otak Luhan. Ini jam kerja dan seharusnya Luhan tidak memikirkan Sehun. Tapi, fakta kalau Sehun sudah membolos selama lima hari, terhitung sejak pertemuan mereka di hutan kota, membuat Luhan makin kesulitan untuk tidak memikirkan seorang Oh Sehun.

Ucapan Sehun memang sungguhan. Luhan merasa tak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya setelah ia memiliki tanda dari Sehun. Biasanya, Luhan banyak ngobrol dengan Jongdae atau Joonmyun di kedai kopi. Mereka banyak mengobrol karena memiliki hobi yang sama. Tapi, untuk lima hari terakhir, Luhan merasa Jongdae dan Joonmyun menjaga jarak.

Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya Sehun itu siapa ? Atau lebih tepatnya.. apa ? Bagaimana bisa ia membuat semua laki-laki menjauh seolah Luhan punya tameng berduri ? Bahkan seorang Kim Jongdae yang sering diajaknya bercanda mendadak jadi dingin.

"Kyungsoo."

Malam itu kedai sepi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sedang bersantai di bangku dekat pintu masuk sambil menunggu pelanggan.

"Menurutmu.. apa aku terlihat berbeda ?" tanya Luhan was-was.

Kyungsoo mengamati Luhan dengan mata burung hatunya yang imut sekaligus menakutkan itu, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sedikit. Kau kelihatan lebih.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ? Anggun, mungkin ?" Kyungsoo menyangga dagunya. "Kau kelihatan lebih cantik dari biasanya. Apa kau mulai berdandan ? Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang ?"

Wajah Luhan merah padam. Luhan memang sedikit merapikan tampilannya beberapa hari ini. Entahlah. Ada sebuah dorongan untuk terlihat cantik setiap kali ia hendak bekerja, terutama saat akan mengajar di sekolah kecilnya. Dan untuk berkencan..

Mungkinkah Luhan secara tidak sadar berdandan karena Oh Sehun ? Dan bisakah hubungan mereka dikategorikan dalam berkencan ? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mana ada kencan di dalam hutan, malam-malam, dan si laki-laki berkata ingin memperkosa si perempuan.

Tapi mereka sudah berciuman..

_Tapi Sehun itu muridku!_

Luhan menekankan itu kuat-kuat pada otak dan hatinya. Luhan tidak seharusnya berfikiran seperti itu. Sehun masih dibawah umur. Sama saja Luhan 'mencabuli' Sehun jika Luhan menganggap ciuman itu sesuatu yang serius.

"Aku tidak berdandan dan aku tidak bekencan dengan siapapun," Luhan berusaha kelihatan meyakinkan. "Aku hanya merasa makin tua saja."

Luhan serasa menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia melupakan fakta kalau jarak umurnya dengan Sehun hampir sepuluh tahun. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil macam Sehun terus-terusan memenuhi otak wanita dewasa macam Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu _mating_ ?" Luhan memelankan suaranya. "Kalau _loop_ ? _Heat_ ?"

Kyungsoo kembali memandangi Luhan.

"Setahuku, _mating_ itu musim kawin mamalia," Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan pandangan curiga, "Kalau _loop_ itu fase awal pematangan organ, sementara _heat_ adalah inti dari musim kawin itu sendiri. Ada apa ? Kau memelihara anjing ?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat.

"Mana mungkin! Aku, 'kan takut anjing," tukas Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau bertanya ? Kupikir kau memelihara anjing saat ini," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Hanya bertanya saja," Luhan bangkit dari bangkunya. "Lupakan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Tadi, saat ia dan Kyungsoo menutup kedai kopi, Jongin datang dengan _scooter_-nya untuk menawarkan tumpangan. Yang membuat Luhan kesal adalah, Jongin hanya menawarkan tumpangan pada Kyungsoo dan sama sekali tidak melirik dirinya.

Luhan ingin menangis, sungguh.

Kyungsoo kelihatan merasa bersalah, tapi Luhan maklum. Luhan membiarkan Kyungsoo dibawa pulang oleh Jongin sementara Luhan harus berjalan sendirian lagi untuk mencapai apartemennya.

Luhan mendadak kesal pada Sehun. Tanda sialan yang sampai saat ini, di hari ke tujuh setelah malam pertemuan mereka, masih menempel itu benar-benar membawa sial. Semua laki-laki sungguhan menjauhinya dan Luhan ingin menjambak Sehun habis-habisnya nantinya jika mereka bertemu.

Jongin sangat tampan dan semua penggosip di gedung apartemennya bakal iri kalau melihat Luhan diantar seorang Kim Jongin pulang.

Luhan membuat pembalasan dendam. Seharusnya, malam ini Luhan menemui Sehun di hutan kota, sesuai permintaan Sehun minggu lalu, tapi, Luhan sengaja melewati jalur utama yang memakan empat puluh lima menit. Luhan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ancaman Sehun. Kalau sungguhan Sehun tetap bisa menemukannya, Luhan bakal menjambak murid pendiam yang ternyata sama sekali tidak pendiam itu.

Dan dugaannya benar-benar meleset.

Saat melintasi sebuah gang sepi di dekat apartemennya, secara tiba-tiba Sehun muncul di hadapannya, dengan ekspresi 'ganas' dan membawanya pergi melintasi atap-atap rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana Sehun membawanya ke rumah ini, rumah besar yang entah milik siapa. Pokoknya, sekarang mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan Sehun yang terus-terusan menciumi bibir Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku ?" tanya Sehun sambil melepas syal Luhan, lalu mulai mengendusi leher gurunya.

"Untuk apa ?" Luhan berdecak kesal, lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. Tapi, Sehun terlalu kuat untuk Luhan.

"Kau sudah berjanji," timpal Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata iya," Luhan kedenngaran jengkel.

"Tapi aku sudah menandaimu," Sehun membelai pipi Luhan. "Itu tandanya kau milikku. Kemanapun kau pergi, baumu bakal tetap tercium olehku."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Luhan makin jengkel. "Lalu kau membolos selama lima hari. Maumu apa ?"

"Aku sudah bilang. Aku dalam masa _loop_. Kalau aku pergi ke sekolah, mungkin aku bakal memperkosamu di depan kelas," Sehun kedengaran santai.

"Jaga bicara-mpphh!"

Sehun kembali membawa Luhan pada sebuah ciuman panas yang basah dan memabukkan. Sesekali Sehun meraba pinggang ramping dan paha dalam Luhan yang masih tertutupi celana denim panjangnya. Jujur, Luhan sangat terbawa suasana. Nafsunya mulai membuncah hanya dengan ciuman dan rabaan lembut.

Luhan tahu ini salah. Sehun muridnya. Walaupun Sehun tampan dan kelihatan dewasa, tapi tetap saja Sehun itu muridnya. Luhan seharusnya menghentikan ini, bukannya malah membalas ciuman Sehun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan benar-benar rindu _disentuh_.

"Aku sudah melewati masa _loop_-ku dengan baik. Kuharap kau mau membayar penantian panjangku yang sangat menyiksa ini," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus rambut _caramel_ Luhan yang panjang dan sudah berantakan.

"Aku sungguhan tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," timpal Luhan.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti, Saem."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dalam-dalam. Kali ini tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian gurunya itu. Luhan terlalu terbuai sampai ia tidak sadar kalau hanya celana dalamnya saja yang tersisa. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Sehun yang besar dan kasar meremas payudaranya.

"S-sehun," Luhan memutus ciuman mereka. "Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

Sehun seolah tuli. Bibir dan tangannya terus bergerak untuk mencumbu Luhan. Beberapa kali Luhan memekik nikmat karena Sehun meraba atau meremas tempat-tempat yang memang seharusnya di raba dan di remas. Sehun terlampau lihai untuk usianya.

"Saem, apa kau pernah bercinta sebelumnya ?" tanya Sehun sambil menurunkan celana dalam hitam milik Luhan.

"Pernah," Luhan menjawab malu-malu.

Pipi Luhan merah padam. Selain karena nafsunya yang sudah tersulut, ini pertama kalinya ia becinta setelah sembilan bulan. Semuanya terasa asing dan baru, juga menyenangkan. Apalagi ia bercinta dengan muridnya. Luhan merasa seperti guru jalang.

Sehun bersiul saat melihat Luhan telanjang bulat dan dengan malu-malu merapatkan pahanya untuk menutupi daerah kewanitaannya.

"Saem, kau sungguhan _sexy_," ucap Sehun sambil berusaha memisahkan lutut Luhan. "Aku tidak salah memilih."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia terlampau malu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertelanjang di depan laki-laki. Apalagi laki-laki di hadapannya ini masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, Saem," Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. Dengan malu-malu, Luhan yang bersandar pada sikunya mulai membuka kedua pahanya, sehingga bagian kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat lembab terekspos.

Sungguh, Luhan ingin mati sekarang. Ia malu bukan main. Apalagi saat Sehun terus-terusan menatap kewanitaannya tanpa berkedip.

"Aahh! Sehun!"

Sehun menjilati kewanitaannya dengan lembut. Astaga, Luhan merasa seperti diterbangkan. Rasanya sangat nikmat sampai Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Lidah lihai Sehun terus bergerak, sesekali menggoda masuk ke dalam celah-celahnya, atau melingkar di sekitar 'biji sumber kenikmatannya'.

Rasanya memalukan. Luhan klimaks hanya dengan lidah Sehun.

"Saem, menungging."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Mereka baru pertama kali bercinta dan Sehun sudah memintanya untuk berposisi sedikit.. ehm, _kinky_. Luhan sangat malu, tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan muridnya itu.

Mulut Luhan membuka saat kejantanan Sehun mulai memasukkinya dari belakang. Sehun begitu besar dan Luhan merasa sangat penuh saat Sehun berhasil memasukkinya secara keseluruhan. Jujur, Luhan sudah sangat merindukan 'ditusuk' oleh laki-laki.

"Bergeraklah, sayang," Luhan merasa seperti tante-tante, tapi itu di luar kendalinya karena Sehun begitu besar.

Sehun mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan. Friksi yang ditimbulkan begitu nikmat sampai-sampai syaraf Luhan seolah tumpul semua. Sehun terlalu hebat dan nikmat. Seharusnya Luhan menyetujui Sehun yang hendak memperkosanya minggu lalu.

"Ini bakal sedikit sakit, tapi fase ini harus aku lewati. Maafkan aku, Saem," Sehun menciumi punggung telanjang Luhan. "Bersiaplah."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. Ia sudah tidak perawan. Saat Sehun memasukkinya tadi, rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Lalu, untuk apa Sehun meminta maaf ?

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf."

Sehun kembali menciumi punggung Luhan, dan detik berikutnya, Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun di dalam kewanitaannya membesar. Terus membesar sampai kewanitaan Luhan terasa ditarik keluar. Begitu menyakitkan. Luhan hampir menangis, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap kelihatan berwibawa. Dia yang lebih tua di sini.

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat merasakan kejantanan Sehun kembali bergerak maju mundur dan secara telak mengenai titik manisnya. Apalagi, sebuah cakar berbulu menempel di pinggulnya. Luhan menoleh perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat mendapati seekor serigala putih besar sedang menyodok lubang senggamanya, alih-alih Oh Sehun muridnya.

Luhan ingin menjerit ketakutan dan berlari dari situ. Tapi, gerakan statis sodokan pada kewanitaan dan titik manisnya membuat Luhan tidak berkutik. Friksinya jauh berbeda dan begitu nikmat, sampai-sampai Luhan tidak bisa menahan air mata dan air liurnya. Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya mendesah karena kenikmatan luar biasa yang diterimanya.. dari seekor serigala putih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan pada sonsaengnim," ucap Luhan sambil menarik dagu Sehun yang menunduk.

Setelah sesi bercintanya dengan seekor serigala putih besar berakhir, Luhan kembali ke mode gurunya. Fakta baru yang mengejutkan terungkap. Serigala putih yang menyetubuhinya adalah Oh Sehun, yang sebenarnya manusia serigala.

Luhan menginterogasi Sehun setelah mereka beristirahat untuk waktu yang lama. Sesi bercinta mereka sangat panjang sampai-sampai Luhan lemas bukan main. Begitu juga Sehun. Mereka sama-sama bersemangat.

"Apa kau manusia serigala ?" tanya Luhan penuh ancaman, dan Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu kau masuk musim kawin ?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilihku ? Kau muridku, Oh Sehun. Yang kita lakukan ini salah," Luhan memijit pelipisnya. "Kau bisa meminta bantuan pada pacarmu."

"Aku tidak punya pacar," timpal Sehun.

"Kalau begitu teman perempuanmu," timpal Luhan sengit.

"Aku tidak suka mereka," Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Aku hanya suka Sonsaengnim."

Luhan melongo. Baru kali ini ada murid yang menyatakan perasaannya.

"Saem," Sehun kembali menindih Luhan. "Kumohon, jadilah _mate_-ku selamanya."

"T-tidak bisa, Oh Sehun," Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun, dan lagi-lagi hanya usaha sia-sia. "Kau muridku. Jarak usia kita juga sangat jauh."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

"Usiaku tiga puluh enam, kalau mau tahu," Sehun menurunkan celana dalam Luhan lagi. "Ayo, Saem. Kita bercinta lagi. Kita buat cub yang banyak."

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sudah dimulainya. Hanya saja, Luhan menikmati pengalaman barunya. Luhan berniat untuk meneruskan ini. Untuk nanti, dipikir nanti. Yang jelas, Luhan pasrah-pasrah saja ketika seekor serigala putih besar kembali menyetubuhinya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THE END_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maaf hancur T.T_

_Review, please ?_


End file.
